


当你的爱人是Bill Masters

by thePinkAmaris



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePinkAmaris/pseuds/thePinkAmaris
Summary: 当你的爱人是Bill Masters这将会是你们性爱的样子





	当你的爱人是Bill Masters

**Author's Note:**

> 是突然开车的脑洞产物  
> 试问谁在看性爱大师时没幻想过Bill是你男友

你的七月过的很糟糕，又是final week又得操心实习的事儿，大半个月都没睡上个好觉。Bill对此很不满，他自以为自己已经算是个工作狂了，没想到你还有过之而无不及。每晚都是他提前上床眼巴巴的坐着等你，等到第二天凌晨手上的书实在是读不进去了，才乖乖拉掉小夜灯睡了。他总会在睡前给你磨一杯咖啡，也不说话，就摆在你手边，仿佛这是每日惯例，不做这事儿就睡不着。你当然也觉得有些对不起他，总是心里想着等下次有空好好补偿自己的小男友，但没想到这一忙就忙到了月末。

  
那天下午，你终于结束了你的期末考，破天荒的在晚饭前回到了你们的小家。Bill已经在家了，他像是等了很久。你一如既往地走到他面前亲吻他的嘴唇，这是你们的惯例，因为他说接吻是男女之间表达爱意的最简单的做法。可这次他却加重了他的吻，你已经好久没遇见过这么强势的Bill了，他对你总是温柔而缱绻，好像你是易碎的瓷娃娃，稍微用力就会坏掉的玩具。

  
你和他谈恋爱的时候好像从来没关注过他的性欲，你们总是兴致起了就做爱，你自然也没有关注过在这大半个月里他有多憋得慌。但你在感受到他的唇舌的热度的时候就清楚了，你们即将进行一次火热的性爱。

  
于是你们接吻，他的舌头扫过你的整个口腔，然后与你的舌头纠缠。你有些抵御不住这样的攻势，挣扎着仰着头喘气，而他已经趁着你喘气的空档，舔吻上了你的下巴，然后就是你的脖颈，你被迫高仰起头，他的手托着你的后颈，安抚似的上下抚摸。你看不到他现在的样子，但你敢肯定这样的姿势肯定很糟糕，你发出断断续续的呻吟，肯定色情极了。

  
你今天穿裙子只是为了考试时候舒服，却没曾想给他了可乘之机。在你还在思考着自己该怎么逃脱这样尴尬的境地时，他的手已经撩起了你的裙摆摸到了你的大腿上。你甚至没穿安全裤，于是他轻佻地把指尖从膝盖向上滑到你的大腿根，把你的腿抬到他的腰侧。

  
更糟糕了！这样的你根本没有支点，只能无力的挂在他的身上任他宰割。他有一下没一下地掠过你的大腿内侧，另一只手已经性急地开始解你胸口的扣子了。

  
你这时才记起你的手是可以自己支配的，你把手挡在自己胸口。

  
“我们去床上吧。”你听见自己说。

  
然后你立马就后悔了，床上不就是他妈Bill Masters的主场吗。他好像不满于你中断他的攻势，也不回话，一把把你拉起抱着向卧室走。你羞红了脸，把脸埋到他的颈窝。

  
他气鼓鼓的把你丢到床上，还没等你支起自己的身子，他的身体已经压了上来。他骑在你的身上，急躁地扯着自己的衬衫领带，你躺在他的身体造成的阴影下，背着光看着他。他把他的领带从脖子上解下来，一把扯下领带夹扔到床头柜上。领带夹和床头灯相碰发出金属的碰撞声。 他钳制住你的手按到你的头顶，用领带在上面绕了两圈，顺势拉紧。你不敢反抗，只能可怜兮兮的叫他：“Bill…”他低头看看你，轻轻吻了吻你的额头，手上的力气不自觉放轻了些。

  
他终于完成了他的绑人大计。你不安的扭动着，他的手从你的小腿向上移动，他总是知道怎么用身体接触让你感受到他的“威严”，就像现在他的手掌紧贴着你的皮肤，一寸一寸的向上移。这对你来说是甜蜜的煎熬，你无时无刻不感到他手心的温度烧到了你的骨髓深处。然后他的手向着大腿内侧侵略，再然后，隔着你的丝质内裤压到了你的蜜穴上。

  
“嘶—”你被他突如其来的动作给吓了一跳，愣是没记得并腿。你的丝质内裤是他陪你买的，你当时还扭扭捏捏的，觉得带他一个男的去内衣柜台怪尴尬的，后来反倒是他研究上了，于是你们买了展示架每一个款式的丝质内裤，甚至包括模特身上的那条，你现在身上的那条，前面有着小小的暗色的雕花，当然也是他的手笔。你今天早上穿上这条内裤的时候肯定没想过它会被Bill当作折磨你的玩具。你早在与他接吻的时候就湿了，现在你的内裤陷在两腿中间，浸湿了自己的淫液。丝质的布料吸满了水是什么触感？不像是海绵那样压下水就会溢出来，浸湿你的手指，更像是另一层皮肤紧紧的贴着你的下体。隔着这层“皮肤”你能感受到他的抚摸，反倒像被放大了触感一样。Bill拱起手指，关节隔着内裤深入你的阴道。你倒吸一口气，眯着眼睛盯着他把沾满晶莹的手指在你面前晃了晃。

  
“这么多天没做水更多了。”他竟然还像在考究什么，把手指伸进自己的嘴里色情的舔舐出声。然后把你的裙子推上腰际，一手把你的内裤别到一边，两指撑开你的阴唇，吻上了你正在汩汩流水的穴口。你哪里受得了这种刺激，拱起了身子发出一声惊呼。你受到刺激想要合上的双腿被他压住，摆出一副任人宰割的姿态。你的娇喘在他的双唇第一次含住你的阴蒂的时候就被你自己吞进了肚子里，像只渴水的鱼大张着嘴。生理性的眼泪从你脸颊滑下，你仅剩的力气只允许你在他舔舐的空隙间有气无力的叫上一句他的名字。

  
Bill Masters把你搂在怀里，他沾了你爱液的嘴唇在你耳际胡乱的蹭着。“忍着点亲爱的，难道不舒服吗？”他几乎是把嘴贴在你的耳朵上讲话，你只听到男人低沉的声音，但那含糊的声音中的语句，你是一点都没辨认出来。你靠在他的肩头微微啜泣着，看到他的西装裤里已经鼓起了一个鼓包，你知道他等不及了。

  
”帮我解开好吗亲爱的，让我帮你。“你讨好的蹭蹭他的身体。他也顺你的意，帮你解开了束缚。剩下的事你做的轻车熟路。你解开了他的皮带和西裤纽扣，露出了他的黑色内裤和内裤下蛰伏已久的巨兽。你想起他刚刚用内裤折磨你的恶劣行径，停下了想要拉下他的内裤的动作，把手搭在他的内裤边上。你隔着内裤用唾液濡湿他的顶端，用舌尖舔弄，在黑色内裤上留下了一圈可疑的水渍，分不清是你的唾液抑或是他的前液。Bill的眼神暗了暗，他的手顺着你的长发滑到你的后背，胡乱捋着你的发根。你们的默契当然不需要他要求你做什么，你拉下他的内裤，他的巨大啪的弹到你的脸上，发出有些清亮的声音。他已经完全勃起了，你曾经不止一次用眼睛手和口腔丈量过他的长度，但每一次像这样没有遮蔽的看到他的肉棒，你还是得惊叹他的天赋异禀。你含进他的前端，只听他发出一身低喘，舒适地瘫倒在了沙发上。起初你只是舔，睁大眼睛看着他然后从根部一路舔到顶端，然后再含住，吞到嘴里大半。你能感觉到他的巨大在你的喉咙口顶着你的气管，你不自觉的吞咽好像让你的喉咙紧紧包裹着他的肉棒。你把他的肉棒吐出来，拉出几丝银丝，你跪得更低了，含住他满是存货的睾丸。你感觉到他又胀大了一圈。

  
你站起身，又再次坐回床上，你分开你的双腿，“宝贝儿进来吧。”

  
他甚至没有迟疑，硬得发疼的肉棒穿过你阴道的层层阻隔，直顶花心。你们是上帝塑造的天生一对，他像是钥匙插进了锁孔，完美契合。他把你的t恤向上推到胸上，熟练的解开你的胸罩扣子，然后把脸埋到了你的胸前。他先是大口含着你的乳肉舔舐，然后舌尖绕着你的乳晕打转，最终在你迷乱地挺起胸低声叫唤着让他照顾你的乳尖时他才终于含进你的乳尖。他把你的乳尖夹在双齿中间，也没用什么力气，只是含着磨蹭，下身的冲刺也没放缓过动作，另一只手覆上你的另一边胸部揉搓。你刚开始还是感觉有些胀疼，但这样的疼痛很快在他的抽插下被快感所替代。你的第一次高潮应该是在他含进你乳尖的时候，第二次是在他一边操一边揉搓你的阴蒂的时候，第三次是和他一起。他能感觉到你的甬道一下收紧了，柔软的穴肉一层包裹着一层环绕在他的肉棒周围，他又将自己的肉棒深埋了几分，射在了你身体内。而你也在他的精液填满你的阴道深处时，达到了你的第三次高潮。他紧紧搂住还在高潮余韵中的你，在你耳边低喃：“我爱你。”

  
然后你们又做了一次，用的是你最喜欢的后入式，他发了狠的把他的肉棒钉进你的阴道深处，你根本直不起腰。他的手掐着你的细腰，他会把你的长发拨到一边，然后亲吻你的后颈。有时他会低伏下身体，让他的前胸和你的后背紧紧贴住，然后慢慢抽出自己的性器，而后又缓慢的填满你。

  
这一次你已经数不清你高潮了几次了，他还是射在你体内，你们两个人相拥在床上，分不清身上是谁的体液。你亲亲他的嘴唇：“我知道错了，以后不冷落你了。“他微笑着把你搂的更紧了。

  
“啊你把我的裙子都弄脏了！今天衣服你去洗！”你早就已经没有力气起床了，“还有做饭！今天也要你做！”  
Bill Master吃的心满意足，洗个衣服做个饭又算个什么呢。


End file.
